Quarians (list)
A list of members of the quarian species mentioned or featured on CDN. Contemporary A''' * Amba'Vola vas Farka - pilot of Farka * Ard'Lessen vas Adasian Sky - admiral * Aren'Vanti nar Moreh - senior technician, Omega * Arla'Neeri nar Vanagandr - with Single Order Solutions * Arloch vas Lobos - colonel, revanchist faction of the quarian military * Atem'Xyndos nar Eidolo - nephew of Maximillian van der Trask * Ayla'Handar - former captain of the Jastra '''B * Benalc’Stahn vas Konsertas - motivational speaker, sex education expert, ceaseless font of knowledge * Bien’Tal - representative for the Rannoch Fleet Authority C''' * Cihro'Lanna vas Stasmin * Core'taal vas Sheeron - musician, Quicksilver '''D * Dani'Koara * Dar'Zvera vas Upanni nar Tesleya - "uncle" of Kolya Wright G''' * Greao’Irata - captain of the Duhasek, murdered by Kari'Zar '''H * Haja’Reem nar Shani - technician * Hansa'Tel vas Rakora nar Devlon - founder, Broken Ground Botanicals I''' * Iel'Verret - naïve traveller * Ilya'Vola vas Farka - chief engineer of Farka * Ishi'Ra - with Black Nova '''J * Jak'Arden - one of the first participants in the suit rider program; he and his geth partner "Spark" wrote a book, Ghost in the Suit. * Jak'Gathi nar Thundercats - "Elvis", holovision star and disgrace to sapient life * Jassin'Toel - Citadel Security * Jil'Korah vas Azure Wheelbarrow - member of The Band K''' * Kai'Fenrer nar Tonbay - underwent Relicae's Process * Kali'thax vas Miria - poet * Kaneel'Jorash nar Sombrei - student of Davril * Kari'Zar nar Tasi - bitter exile * Kende’Dahn - captain of the Kedoma * Kenec'Getha nar Iblin * Ket'Etal - immature citizen of The Technocracy of Valkar '''L * Lael’Ronah - cultural archaeologist, post-Reapers * Lear'Kaus vas Hybrid * Lupin'Vola nar Farka M''' * Mari'Almar vas Radwaf nar Shirok - Captain of the Radwaf * Marz'Rah - seen on Sing Along with Marz’Rah, The Short Hour * Minati vas Konsertas - noted author * Moto'Fywil nar Jirko '''N * Naaya vas Nedas * Nalia'Tonbay - Commander, Rannoch military * Nas’Atar vas Klemcheck - father of Sohl'Atar (see below) * Nel'Ruun nar Moreh * Neyla Vam'posa vas Vandertrask R''' * Raena'Tol - Turian Hierarchy, tier 3 citizen; mother of Nalia'Tonbay * Rala'Zarun nar Torva * Razil'Gazro * Reena'van der Trask vas Makarov nar Radwaf - wife of Maximillian van der Trask * Reva'Jenn vas Elin - actor * Rez'Lemm nar Risa - slave, first of Z-Tribe, then of Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz * Rezh'Naral vas Tevesani - captain; New Migrant representative '''S * Selin'Hylt - independent courier registered to the quarian merchant fleet * Shahid’Naz nar Selani - hired Abattoir (Zharik Jale) to kill a human slaver and his family * Shan’Wigum vas Jastra - captain of the Jastra, ''fought in the Reaper War * Sheha'Foss nar Maagro * Shirya’Irata - deceased Pilgrimage companion of Kari'Zar * Siri’Nala - marshal of Cultural Protection service, city of Poserin * Sohl'Atar nar Klemchek - terrorist sympathiser, Taetrus * Sudit'Sibrat vas Jirko * Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz - psychopathic basketcase, protégé of Abattoir '''T' * Talsin'Hirol - agent, exile * Tare’Saab - investigator, Rannoch legal system * Telor'Donas - technical genius, denizen of the Nemean Abyss; killed by Inalya Sarissa * Thalyr'Ra nar Thunderchild * Thel'Adean vas Tinketta - mercenary, member of AEGIS * Threnan'Ayil - exile, parent of Vej'Ayil * Tish'Bella vas Shaidor - captain of Shaidor, casualty of Evening War * Tomaz'Schadl nar Dilinaga * Trea'Sava vas Hybrid - captain of the Hybrid U''' * Ullu'Sibrat vas Jirko * Uqan’Raan - planning manager, Imija tourist city '''V * Varia'Zian vas Ortan * Vej'Ayil vas Nedas nar Tasi - hitman * Ver'Shen - political idealist working at reforming quarian/Citadel relations, abducted to Terminus slavery * Vik'Sajee - paranoid conspiracy theorist Y''' * Yenn'Tra vas Mercant - procurer and captain of Mercant * Yuhna'Sibrat nar Jirko * Yula'Grent - exile, parent of Vej'Ayil '''Z * Zetor’Ahazza - rookie in the attack on''' 'Avakk III. * Zhukoi'Raxil vas Kolosya - military man, second in command of the ''Kolosya Historical * Jakir'Rel - renowned writer * Nighten'Res - bondmate of Matriarch Hileadda Detilith * Nim'Zemath - thinker of note; highly quotable * Noch'Ran - high concept thinker, originated (in a theoretical sense) the quarian version of the Dyson Sphere * Orna'Kortl - bondmate of Mirala T'Narf * Tristi’Maecho vas Cytosis - biologist, interplanetary celebrity * Yaythra’Zelk - overseer of Unit Zero Six Category:Quarians